I Will Find Out
by bandgeek333
Summary: summary inside. edward/jasper
1. Chapter 1

Edward/Jasper: an unexpected student sends Professor Edward Mason into an obsession of trying to find out the truth about Jasper Whitlock. While Jasper finds it flattering it's also a little weird. He continues to discourage his professor from finding out the truth…

As it turns out, the professor is late. On the first day of classes that doesn't seem very smart. Oh well I guess I will just wait. This is my 9th time in university. Each time I go for something different. This time marine biology sounds good. I went through history, music, math, biochem, grammar, literature, and I can't even remember all I have gone for. Just another down side to living forever, the first time I went to university I went for this same degree. I guess I am repeating myself now.

A man walks up to the waiting group of students. Not just any man. The most gorgeous man I have ever seen and I have been around for quite some time. Over 200 years I have never seen anyone like him and now I have the luxury of taking a class with him. I could get lost in those emerald green eyes. I have never seen such a color! Hopefully we sit next to each other.

What I am not expecting however, is for him to unlock the door! Damn he is the professor? How did I get so lucky? He opens the door and everyone piles in to the classroom. Many people are surprised to see this man as the teacher. He looks just like us! He must be a smart one to be a professor at such a young age.

"Hello everyone!" he said with a cheery tone, "My name is Professor Edward Masen, PhD. But you can call me Edward" he said as every girl tried to get to the front row where I was already seated. After a few min I am the only guy in the front row, great. I am not surprised though, he is gorgeous. The things I would do to that man…

"How old are you?" one of the girls asks as she stares at him with googly eyes, interrupting my own thoughts.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"Well you said you had your PhD, and you look so young! I was just wondering how the hell you got it so fast?" she said though seemed a bit shakey. Nice save if I do say so myself. She probably wanted to know how old he was to see if he was in her age range. He must get that a lot.

After staring at her for a few seconds he answered, "I am 25 years old. I have been teaching since I was 22. Graduated with my PhD at 19 and interned for a few years at my graduate school. I was what some would say a genius. Now if there are no more questions?" he said with a warning. No one raised their hands or spoke out. "Good now I will take roll to see who is here and who will be dropped." He began reading of names and I just stared at him. Wow, 25? That's how old I am claiming to be. I don't know what is coming over me. I have never acted this way about anyone.

"Jasper Whitlock?" he said with some interest as he looked at me. Shit, why was he looking at me like that?

"Here," I said as I raised my hand. He just started at me for a minute. Damn, why was he still staring? As he continued to stare, so did everyone in the class. They would look between me staring at him, and him staring back. I cleared my throat and he seemed to snap out of it and continued with his roll call.

The class continued with him going over the syllabus and talking a little more about himself and I have no idea what he said. I was just staring at him. Every once in a while he would glance my direction with a look I couldn't quite place, and it made me nervous.

I made a point of never being photographed for anything had ever done in my past, and I have done a lot. I have come up with a few math laws, composed a few very famous symphonies that I submitted with an anonymous name, fought in the civil war. Though I was human when I did that and had been photographed then. I had no need to worry then. I didn't know my life would change so much a few days later. I was a high ranking officer in the war and had to go through the annoyance of having a 30 min session for one photo, but I was proud of my accomplishments and went through it.

Over the years I had seen my own picture in text books and newspaper articles and had regretted it. Every class I took I ran the risk of being recognized and discovered. But so far I hadn't. Even when taking my history classes for my first PhD. I had gotten a few crazy looks when studying the civil war but it never went further than that.

"Alright class," Edward said and I was startled out of my thoughts. "I will end class here for the day and will start lecture next class, so be ready. If you need an add code come see me and Mr. Whitlock please stay in your seat." He said and everyone except me started to move.

After about 20 minutes the classroom was vacant of students apart from myself. I looked at him and he looked at me. It continued that way for a few minutes before I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What did you need sir?"

"How old are you?" he said and I was startled. That was not the question I was expecting. Not that I was expecting anything but still.

"Sir?"

"How old are you?" he said a little more persistently.

"25 years old sir," I lied smoothly. He didn't look convinced.

"No really, how old?"

"I just told you. Do I look a different age?" I asked and I saw his face defeat.

"No I suppose you don't. I apologize, you may leave." I got up and exited the classroom. Shit this is bad, and weird. Of all the professors I have had I haven't had a single on look at me the way he did,; or ask the questions he did. This could bad. I have to convince him not to look intome.

EPOV

Damn, late for class on the first day! I can't believe this. If it hadn't been for sister, Alice, I would be there on time. According to her the perfect suit was in order and I didn't have it, so she dragged me to the mall. 20 min and a new suit later I am scrambling to get to class on time.

As I walk down the hallway I see a good sized group of people standing outside the door. Great, a full class! I am always excited to have a room full of students. Biology as an non-major class isn't exactly the most entertaining class to take, so I am always surprised to see so many students.

I come walking down the hallway and see the heads of everyone turn to me and look away with slight disappointment. They never expect me to be the teacher. I am only 25 and have a PhD and have been teaching for 3 years already, so I get that a lot. I unlock the door and I notice the surprise on everyone's face. Yeah I get that a lot too and never get tired of it! I am usually around the same age as my students so it boosts my ego every time I see their surprised faces. Most people would kill to be in my position. I go straight to the front of the class and turn towards the board to write my name on it as the students settle in their seats. The first thing I see when I turn around is a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at me intently. I look at him for a second, but quickly look away. Never in my life have I seen such a blue in a pair of eyes.

After an annoying question from an eager girl in the front row I tell the the class (not her) my age and how long I have been teaching and when I go my PhD. I told the class and not just her because ei didn't want her to think I was interested in anyway. Not only is it wrong to date one of my students, I don't exactly float the way if you know what I mean. Had my blue eyes asked me, I would have answered him directly.

"I will take roll and drop whoever is not here and add any students to replace the dropped."

I call name after name until I get to the name I wanted to. "Jasper Whitlock?" I said and look up to see who the name belongs.

"Here," says my blues eyes as he raises his hand. At first I just stare. I know that face, but it's impossible… Majoring in biology but minoring in history I know that damn face but can't place it, so I just stare. Minutes go by and he looks slightly worried, which intrigues me. When he clears his throat I snap out of my stare and continue with roll and the rest of class. I explain about myself some more and how the class and syllabus work.

"I will end class here for the day and will start lecture next class, so be ready. If you need an add code come see me and Mr. Whitlock please stay in your seat." I say and he looks worried again. After all ad codes are given, it is just him and I left in the classroom. I stare at him again. During my lecture I placed his face but it can't be possible. He looks just like and has the same exact name as an officer from the confederate arm during the civil war. But not just any officer, the youngest and highest ranking officer. I knew I knew his face! Talk about dopple-ganger status!

"How old are you?" I blurt out before really thinking or realizing I was saying it.

"Sir?" he says, startled.

"How old are you?" I repeat. I already asked him, might as well get the answer.

"25 years old sir," he said and it almost sounded as a well-practiced lie, not exactly true but he told everyone he was.

"No really, how old are you?" I ask not believing him.

"I told you. Do I look another age?" he said and I was defeated. He did look 25. But I swear that is him. He even has the same name! That is way too much of a coincidence!

"No I suppose not. I apologize, you may leave." I said and he exited the room. Left alone with my own thoughts, I decide on a few things I know for certain. 1, Jasper Whitlock isn't who he says he is 2, I will find out who and what he is. There is something inside me with flags going up about him. And 3, he is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen and want to be with him. Student or no student, I MUST get to know him better.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated sooner… and that it is so short! Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean a lot! Here is chapter two!

I have class again. After being late to my first one, I decided to leave even earlier and avoid Alice altogether. I have come to realize that is the only way to really leave the house. If I don't, or she catches me, she redresses me up to her standards and then releases me. I sware I love my sister, but she really grinds my gears sometimes.

Because I avoided her, I was over and hour early for class. I went to the library to kill some time. I can always feel at ease in there. The books surrounding me with their knowledge I have yet to discover. It's my favorite thing to do. Lately I have really been into history. Reading both fiction and non-fiction books, I haven't been able to put anything down!

Now was no different, I had an hour to kill and I wanted to read. I went over to the history section and immediately grabbed my favorite civil war book. I found a secluded corner and plopped myself down on the carpet. Yup I definitely look like a student rather than a teacher. I began to flip through the pages and came across very familiar pair of eyes. I swear that it was Jasper's eyes staring back at me. Looking down at the date on the bottom of the photo I realize that can't be true. This picture was taken over 200 years ago!

"My apologies I didn't…" someone said as they came around the corner and saw me sitting on the floor, and came to halt. I look up to see Jasper staring at my open book. I definitely notice his horrified expression.

"I knew you looked familiar!" I said and he turned to run away. "Wait! Where are you going?" he stopped and turned back to me, still looking scared. "How do you look so much like such and old ancestor?" I said trying to sooth the worried lines from his face. It worked and he actually came and sat next to me. He started to explain how all of the men in his family have extremely similar looks. He said it had something to do with genes and allels and blah blah blah. I stopped listening and just looked at him. I looked at his face, his eyes, his nose, his lips. I don't know what is wrong with me. Never have been affected by the presence of another man this much, especially a student… I wonder what he would do if I just leaned in and kissed those amazing lips?

"Mr. Mason?" He said waving his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of the day dream I had been starting.

"Dr. Mason," I corrected and then mentally slapped myself. Way to go Edward, make him feel inferior.

"Well DR. Mason, if we are playing that game," he said and leans towards and bumps my own shoulder, "You can call me Dr. Whitlock," he said and got up stretching in front of me. I couldn't look away from his body as it was right in front of me. I looked up at his face and I swear there was a grin on his face as he looked away from me.

"DR. Whitlock?" I said my voice a little huskier than intended. Damn he is so sexy and I'm pretty sure he knows it. He looked down at me with the sexiest grin I have ever seen. Yup he knows it.

"Why yes sir, you aren't the only genius around these parts," he said with a slight Texan accent and a lust in his eyes that mimicked my own. That isn't just my own imagination I hope. Well fuck me, I'm as hard as a diamond in an ice storm!

With a glance down at the growing bulge in my pants, and another sexy grin, he says , "See you in class Dr. Mason." and leaves me sitting there with a raging boner. How the hell did this happen? Nothing really even happened and I am so worked up I could explode. I still don't even know what he said about his family but there was something wrong and off about it. It just doesn't work that way. Genetic diversity is to great in the world! What is this some dopple ganger shit going on? I'll get it out of him, if I can concentrate around him long enough to do it.

JPOV

Holy shit what did I just do? I walked around the corner in the library to my favorite reading spot, but there he was! And to act how I just acted? I have no idea where that came from and now I am so wound up I can't think straight. As I walk away from him I have to wonder how I am going to make it through class with this interaction swimming around in my mind.

I walked out of the library and towards his class. I guess we will figure out how I will get through class the hard way. Just getting in there and doing it!

I walked in and sat down.

Edward wasn't there yet and I decide to sit in the back of the class. Very back row in the corner where no one was sitting.

He walks in and finds my eyes directly and they flash a deep green. Oh yeah… class will be fun.


End file.
